


Archery

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Archery, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6195220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Archery

Clint has always loved archery.  
Ever since he saw Trick,  
Doing it at the circus,  
He was a fan.  
He quickly mastered the art himself.  
It always calmed him down.  
Helped him focus.  
He liked the weapon.  
Bow and Arrows were a silent weapon.  
No one would even know the are dead,  
Until they are dying.  
He was an Olympic level archer.


End file.
